Covenant Rising
Covenant Rising is the first Episode for Halo: Lexington (Series) Next Episode: Behind the Lines Plot In the year 2549 the United Space Command the most powerful organization on Earth in the Sol system has been combating Rebels on their own colony worlds keeping the peace between them and the rebels, till they encountered a Alien Race Known as the Covenant Empire that is on a genocide mission to Glass the entire Human Race unless the United Space Command can stop them and end the war. Script Story So far: In the year 2550 the United Space Command the most powerful organization on Earth in the Sol system has been combating Rebels on their own colony worlds keeping the peace between them and the rebels, till they encountered a Alien Race Known as the Covenant Empire that is on a genocide mission to Glass the entire Human Race unless the United Space Command can stop them and end the war, suffering defeat after defeat by the Covenant the UNSC has started evacuating people from the outer colony worlds in orbit above the Colony world New Harmony the UNSC 49th Fleet is getting ready to face a large covenant Fleet while on the surface of the planet a young Officer is hold his assault rifle as he's being approached by another soldier. (New Harmony, August 4th 2540) UNSC Soldier: Sir the evacuation is proceeding nicely we're getting several people in the colony ships right now sir. Commander Tyson looks at the soldier. Lieutenant Commander Tyson: very well Corporal keep it moving we've got to get these people out of here before the Covenant attack. Then they heard a loud boom and sees half a dozen Covenant Cruisers in low orbit launching dropships and fighters and Commander Tyson readies his rifle. Commander Tyson get the people in the evacuation shuttles now Corporal. The soldier nods and heads to the shuttle bay. Lieutenant Commander Tyson: This is Lieutenant Commander John Tyson to UNSC Midnight Summer come in Summer. Static over the radio, just as a squad of Elites show up and start shooting at the team and Tyson and the Marines fire at them and are cornered by the squad then a couple of Hunters appeared and fired their guns. (Fade to Black, then shows the blackness of Space with white stars and the camera pans down to the UNSC Shipyards in orbit around Mars Reyes-Lees Shipyards) *Mars Orbit Military Calendar January 5, 2550 Time: 1400 hours UNSC ships flyby the yards as the camera shows the office of Fleet Admiral Hood as he's looking over the causality reports from several engagements that weren't successful against the Covenant. (Admiral Hood's office) The Admiral sits down in his chair behind the desk frustrated about the defeats the UNSC has been handed in several engagements, when his doors chimed and he puts the padd down and looks at the doors. Admiral Hood: Come. The doors open to reveal newly promoted to the rank of Commander John Tyson fresh off his shore leave after being transferred to starship duty he stands at attention and salutes the Admiral. Commander Tyson: Commander John Tyson reported as ordered sir. Admiral Hood: At ease Commander Tyson welcome to Reyes-Lees Shipyard this is where our warships are built and launched from. Commander Tyson nods at the Admiral. Commander Tyson: Yes, sir it's great to be here sir is there any reason why I was pulled from ground duties? Admiral Hood sat back in his chair. Admiral Hood: I won't lie to you Commander we're losing this war the Covenant has destroyed half our forces and colonies, and we're trying to look for away to get back into the fight and win this war once and for all. Tyson nods. Commander Tyson: Sir why am I being pulled from ground duty and to starship duty? Admiral Hood adjusted his uniform and looks at Commander Tyson. Admiral Hood: Commander the UNSC Lexington lost their Commanding officer in a battle against a Covenant fleet defending Evac shuttles escaping while the Covenant glassed the planet. Commander Tyson looks at him with a confused Look. Admiral Hood: Maybe I should show you the ship. Both the Commander and Admiral leave the office and heads towards the Launch Bay. (Space) The Pelican Echo 419 heads towards the berth where a UNSC Charon-Class Frigate is docked at. (Pelican Canopy) Commander Tyson looks out the window and sees the Warship docked with worker bees swarming the ship repairing the damage from the battle with the Covenant Corvette class ship. (Flashback: Planet New Harmony 2540 in the woods 2 weeks after the Covenant invaded) A Pelican flies towards the objective. (Back of the Pelican) Lieutenant Commander Tyson: Alright everyone here's the objective we've got people who never heard of the Cole protocol we're going to introduce ourselves and delete any information that will lead the Covenant to Earth or the other colonies. Private Samuels: Sir what can we expect. Lieutenant Commander Tyson: Heavy resistance the Covenant have been attacking the defense team here for two days and they've asked for UNSC help, we're going to drop just 15 clicks away from the base. Cpl. Wilson looks at Commander Tyson then speaks. Corporal Wilson: Sir that's a bit of a hike. Sgt. Nelson turns to Nelson and says. Sergeant Nelson: More like a two day hike. Ltcmdr. Tyson: Right we'll camp out in the middle of the woods far from any Covenant patrols. UNSC Pilot over comm: Sir we're approaching the Drop Zone. Ltcmdr. Tyson: GET TACTICAL MARINES. The troopers gear up as the back of the Pelican opens up and the Pelican hovers down, the troopers step off the drop ship and start moving out. Ltcmdr. Tyson: Alright Marines let's get to work. They head out to the base to complete the mission as they move around the woods with their Assault Rifles and Battle Rifle's at the ready as Ltcmdr. Tyson is leading the team through the woods. Ltcmdr. Tyson: Alright Marines we'll camp here for tonight Wilson lay down a defense perimeter and a early warning system to wake us incase a Covenant Patrol shows up. Cpl. Wilson: Yes, sir. Wilson gets to work on the system while John is thinking about Miranda and his daughter. (Back to regular scene) Foehammer: This Echo 419 to UNSC Frigate Lexington requesting clearance to land. Lieutenant Mason over comm: Request granted you're cleared to land in launch bay 12. Forehammer: Copy that thanks Lexington flight control. (Launch bay 12) Pelican comes down as the wheels come out and touched the ground, and Commander Tyson and Admiral Hood step down from the Pelican and Tyson looks at his new posting when he met his Commanding Officer Captain Marica Taylor who is walking to meet up with the pair and they salute each other. Capt. Taylor: Gentlemen welcome aboard the UNSC Lexington. Admiral Hood shook Marica's hand. Admiral Hood: Thank you Captain and may I introduce you to your new First Officer Commander John Tyson he was just transferred from ground duties to take the first officer position. Marica shakes John's hand. Capt. Taylor: Welcome aboard Commander I'm sure you will be a great addition to the Lexington Crew. He nods as Captain Taylor gives him a tour of the ship. Capt. Taylor: Well as you can see the Covenant did a number on this ship during the fighting the Captain was on deck 12 when the hull breached we almost didn't make it to Slipspace, we took five random jumps before making the return to Earth. Before anyone could speak the communication system activated. Ensign Williams over comm.: Bridge to Captain Taylor. Capt. Taylor: Go ahead Ensign what's up. Ensign Williams over comm.: We're picking up a distress call on an UNSC Transponder it's from the UNSC Hubert. Commander Tyson looks at Captain Taylor and Admiral Hood in shock and worry. Captain Taylor: Ensign have your sister prep us for departure and as soon as we're clear from Spacedock set course for the Hubert's last known position. Ensign Williams over comm.: Aye, Captain Bridge out. Hood looks at them. Admiral Hood: Good Luck and bring the Hubert and her crew home. He heads back to the Pelican and the back closes and the dropship flies away from the ship berthed in dry-dock. (Main Bridge) Both Commander Tyson and Captain Taylor walk onto the Bridge as the crew is preparing the ship for emergency departure, when Captain Taylor activates the intercom. Captain Taylor: This is the captain Speak you've done a wonderful job getting this girl off her hospital bed but we've been called back into duty one of our frigates the Hubert is in trouble and has data that can and will lead the Covenant straight to Earth and we're going to enact the Cole Protocol. I know that many of you are tired and want to see your families again but if the Covenant get the information about Earth and our other colonies we're good as dead every single man, woman, and child will be killed if the Covenant get the information we'll get the job done I know you can Captain out, Alright Ensign Williams, take us out. Thrusters at one-half. Ensign Williams: Aye, Captain, engaging Thrusters. Disengaging docking clamps, and we are free and flying. (Space) The Lexington flies out of the berth. (Main Engine Room) A Crewmen shows Commander Donald a computer padd with information of the Slipspace drive at 100% power. Ltcmdr. Donald: Engineering to Bridge we're ready for Slipspace travel. (Main Bridge) Captain Taylor: Very well Commander thank you now, Ensign engage Slipspace drive on my mark 3, 2, 1, mark. Ensign Williams presses a few commands into the console and engages the Slipspace drive. (Space) The Portal opens and the Lexington flies through it and it closes, The Lexington is traveling through Slipspace on course for the last known position of the Hubert to enact the Cole Protocol. (Commander Tyson's Quarters) John is unpacking his stuff that he brought with him and he puts the picture of him and Miranda at their wedding on the table and he smiles at it when the doors chimed. Cast Main Cast *Jarvis Davidson as Captain John Tyson *Ashley M. Kalfas as Commander Sasha Samuels *TBA as Lieutenant James Mason *Delena Lusk as Ensign Kelly Williams *TBA as Lieutenant Nicole Tyson *Lyndsey Tackett as Ensign Lisa Williams *Jeremy Regan as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Donald *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Joseph Samuels